A New Guy, A Better Feeling
by Athrun-chan
Summary: Kurumi tried to get over her feelings for Kazehaya. But it's just a little bit too hard for her now empty heart to start beating without anyone left for her. One day, a city school came to play friendly game. A certain handsome captain suddenly appered


**Disclaimer : **_I do not own this amazing story. I wish I do, so then I will pair Kent-kun/Kazehaya-kun with Kurumi-chan... *sigh_

**Author's Note : **_This is my first attempt on making fanfiction based on this anime. I am a huge fan of Kurumizawa Ume (I think her emotions were just human) and I felt helpless when I saw that Kurumizawa didn't get anyone for her in the end. So I decided to make this story, because I believe that Kurumi deserves someone far better than Kazehaya. And uhm..this is the Epilogue, and I'm working on the next chapters, as well as my 'Love and Answer' and 'Making Babies' stories. For Athrun x Fllay fans, please be patient on the next chapters of 'What Lies Beyond The Truth?' alright? Please.._

_Anyway, enough with my babbling. Enjoy the story, and please leave Reviews okay? So I will know whether it's worth it or not to continue this story..*evil grin_

**A New Guy, A Better Feeling**

It was a sunny day. Its bright light may enchanted everybody's spirit and seemed like encouraged them all. But surely it didn't affect her, _Kurumizawa Ume._ She kept staring off into th_e _sky although the overly bright light should had prevented her from doing so. And she was –surprisingly - sat alone on her seat today, without any friends. '_Yeah, right.'_ She thought bitterly. '_As if there was any who want to be friends with me..'_ She inhaled sharply. Today was 1 month after Kazehaya's rejection on her, and although it seemed like quite an amount of time she had gone through since that day, the memory itself was still fresh in her mind. Everytime she woke up, the first thing she would remember was her failure as a girl. Everytime she tried to forget what happened that day, the pictures in her mind were getting stronger instead the images of what happened that day flashed across her thoughts – even during the class - , she was reminded that her strong and loyal feelings weren't enough to make even a guy to fall in love with her.

But of course she was no one to blame. Her feelings for Kazehaya had lasted through these years, carved inside her heart. She was pretty, smart,very kind, and she was trying to stay that way. What else could a guy ask for? She was also close with Kazehaya. But none of them could lure Kazehaya's heart. He expected more than she was able to posses : honesty.

It was true that all these times she was pretending to be what everyone expected her to be. She _never ever _let one clumsy little expression hang on her flawless pretty face. That was of course, when _no one _noticed. She did nothing but smile to everyone even if it was against her wills. That's why everybody –especially guys- were fond of her. It's just that...there was no one who would pay a little more attention to see the truth beneath her smiles. Only Kazehaya who noticed that her smiles were fake.

She was trying to be strong,, not wanting anyone to see her weakness. _What's wrong with not wanting to be seen as weak?_

Nonetheless, it was still hard to forget what it felt like being rejected by your once and first love. Her feelings for Kazehaya weren't like yesterday, mutual feelings anyway. She had kept watching him all these time. She wanted to tell him long long time ago that she really liked him. A lot. But since many of her _friends_ actually hated her, she couldn't let him know. She was afraid thatKazehaya would drift away and away. So she just buried her feelings deep into her heart until sometimes it felt hurt. But now...

All of her feelings were in vain. These years, these times.. They didn't matter to Kazehaya. Kazehaya wasn't the one to be blamed! He didn't even know about her feelings. Now she wondered... would it be different if she confessed to him back then in junior high school? Just how much further the differences would make..

**Author's Note : **_I know, I know! I'm sorry, it's too short right? Please be patient, I'm working on the next chapters.. *basically pleading with hands on knees*. Don't forget to leave any reviews okay? Thank you!_


End file.
